To The Stage (Book 3) Ryder Scanlon
by amber sixx
Summary: Shayne is now 18. She's getting prepared for college. Ryder is suspended from school for the rest of the school year. But they're still together. Is something happening between Joe and Mel? *Season 3*
1. If I Could Save Time In A Bottle (3x01)

_If I could save time in a bottle_  
 _The first thing that I'd like to do_  
 _Is to save every day_  
 _'Til eternity passes away_  
 _Just to spend them with you_

* * *

 **Chrissy's POV:**

Let me catch you up to speed, so Lennox did a work experience with Mel and was kind of disobeying Mel to go out with a guy that works for Mel's enemy and Ryder got a hickey from a vacuum cleaner and everyone thought it was me and dad nearly killed him. Also dad had been seeing a Russian women but given a scandal he decided to marry her to keep her in Toledo but it didn't work well. Alright now I may continue with life so here we go:

 **"Lennox! Ryder! Chrissy! Poker night!"** Mel yelled as Lennox, Zander (Lennox's new boyfriend) and I walked down the stairs and I had my bag with me cause I was staying the night at Becky's

 **"Let's go, get down here, its family togetherness time! We're going to take all your money!"** dad yelled as we reached the bottom of the stairs.

 **"Wish we could but Zander is taking me to an art show"** Lennox said

 **"It's photos of people taking photos of people, its very meta"** Zander said wrapping an arm around Lennox, they are soo cute.

 **"Whatever happened to just parking behind the supermarket and making out?"** Mel said

 **"What the-"** Dad said

 **"I didn't mean that, just do the meta thing"** Mel said and they left

 **"I like this new artist boyfriend, you know he seems pretty harmless"** Mel said taking the bowl of popcorn.

 **"There's no such thing as a harmless 17 year old boy Mel unless he's neutered. Do you remember when Lennox broke up with Haskell right before she met Zander?"** Dad asked

 **"Yeah let me guess the best 9 minutes of your life"** I said

 **"Yes"** dad said as Ryder came in

 **"Hey there he is, ready to bleed some money?"** dad asked as Ryder stopped next to me.

 **"Hey baby"** he said

 **"Hey baby"** I said and we gave each other a big kiss which made him put both his hands on my cheeks and making us smile

 **"Cut it"** dad said making us pull apart and glare at him

 **"Can't tonight Joe, School Camping trip is tomorrow and a bunch of us are going over to Mark's house to hang out"** Ryder said as we walked to the door.

 **"And since Brad is going to be with Ryder tonight, Becky and I are having a girls night"** I said

 **"Oh and that's more fun than hanging out with us?"** Mel asked

 **"Well it's cheaper, Alright see ya guys. Bye baby"** Ryder said kissing me by

 **"Bye baby, I love you"** I said

 **"I love you too"** Ryder said closing the door but opening it again quickly.

 **"You'll be here the morning I leave right?"** Ryder said

 **"Yeah I'll be here cause isn't Brad going with you?"** I said

 **"Yeah"** he said

 **"Cool cause Becky is dropping me off with Brad so I'll be here to say goodbye"** I said

 **"Great. I love you"** Ryder said

 **"I love you too"** I said kissing him once more before he shut the door.

And I jogged to my dad and hugged him

 **"See you in the morning dad"** I said

 **"See you in the morning Chris"** dad said and I let go of him and hugged Mel

 **"See you later Mel"** I said

 **"See ya later Chrissy"** Mel said as I let go of Mel, ran to the door, grabbed my bags and left; closing the door behind me.

* * *

The next morning Becky and I were in the kitchen as Brad and Ryder packed their bags for the school trip when dad came down stairs in a suit

 **"Need some help with that?"** dad asked

 **"Thanks Joe, but I think I've developed the skill set necessary to stuff sweatpants in a duffle bag"** Ryder said zipping his bag

 **"Ok, your fly's down"** dad said and Ryder looked at his pants and zipped them up too

 **"I'll miss you baby girl"** Ryder said taking me in his arms and lifting me up so my legs were around his waist and my arms around him making sure I don't fall

 **"I'll miss you too baby"** I said.

 **"So 3 days out in the wilderness huh, you know there's no video games out there and no texting oh and the only angry birds are… angry birds"** dad said

 **"Brad's going to tell us when they get back if Ryder was with a girl"** Becky said

 **"I won't be baby. You can trust me, we've been dating for what? Nearly 2 years? Why would I throw that away?"** Ryder said

 **"I believe you it's just you're a guy and you'll be alone in the woods without your girlfriend and no texting"** I said with my legs still around him.

To be honest I don't know how he's still holding me I'm too heavy

 **"I think I'll survive"** Ryder said and dad laughed

 **"I'm sure you will. Where's your other shoe?"** dad asked and we [Ryder, Becky, Brad and I] looked at Ryder's feet and he put me down

 **"Oh man I don't know"** Ryder said as Lennox came over to us with his other shoe

 **"Ryder your size 48 shoe was in the shower"** Lennox said handing him his shoe

 **"He's not size 48"** I said

 **"See, solved it"** Ryder said taking his shoe and sitting down to put it on.

 **"Look at you all grown up with your two shoes"** dad said handing Lennox orange juice and I kinda tuned out cause I was talking to Becky as Ryder tied his shoe

 **"It's kind of how we live"** Ryder said interrupting my thought

 **"Thank you"** Dad said and Lennox came over as Mel came into the kitchen

 **"I'll miss you"** Ryder said giving me little pecks all over my face and I giggled

 **"I'll miss you too"** I said doing the same to him; giving him pecks over his face which made him smile.

 **"I'll take photos to show you when I get back"** Ryder said

 **"Ok love you"** I said

 **"Love you too"** Ryder said giving me one last kiss

 **"See you in 4 days"** he said slinging the bags over his shoulder

 **"Oh that's right your leaving today, aww my little baby nephew"** Mel said walking over to Ryder and hugging him as best as he could while still holding her precious coffee and her bag.

 **"Burke that kids a giraffe. If he grows any taller we're going to have to start re-cutting the doors"** dad said and Ryder looked down at his aunt who was still hugging him and smiled

 **"He's not that tall"** I said

 **"See. Thank you gorgeous"** Ryder said.

* * *

The next day I was at home sick. I had sore throat and snotty nose and to dad that is 'stay home and don't affect the others' when Lennox rang me

 **"Hello?"** I asked through the phone

 **" _Check all of your online friends for a brunette with a nose ring_ " **Lennox said through the phone

 **"Ok but why?"** I asked

 ** _"Cause Zander has been drawing her and I wanna know who she is"_** Lennox said

 **"OK"** I said

 ** _"And check your friends and your friends, friends"_** Lennox said

 **"OK, I'll tell you if I find her"** I said

 ** _"Ok bye"_** she said **"Bye"** I said hanging up my phone and started the search for a brunette with a nose ring.

* * *

Well I found a lot of brunettes with nose rings so I took photos of their picture and sent them to Nex to see if they were the right girl but none of them were right so I decided to go get food and since it was late and dad hasn't cooked dinner I thought I'd cook noodles or spaghetti on toast but when I went downstairs I heard dad.

 **"This is Joe Longo… yeah hold on a second. Everybody's ok but they need to speak with Ryder's guardian"** Dad said so I walked down the stairs

 **"Dad? What's wrong is Ryder ok?"** I asked and dad shrugged as Mel spoke into her phone

 **"This is Mel Burke…Smoking pot?"** Mel said and I looked at dad who had grabbed a cooking pot

 **"Better be this kind"** Dad said.

 **"I'll be right there. Joe you're coming with me and you're driving"** Mel said

 **"How come?"** dad asked.

 **"Cause it's wrong to drink and drive"** Mel said taking a glass of wine with her

 **"I'm coming too"** I said

 **"No you're staying here"** Dad said

 **"No dad I am coming with you to see Ryder"** I said

 **"You'd do anything to let me to let you come with us to Ryder wouldn't ya?"** Dad asked

" **Of course dad, I just want to make sure he's ok"** I said **"Alright let's go"** Dad said as he took the glass of Mel and we left.

* * *

We got back and brought Ryder with us and he was explaining the story

 **"So the vice principal brought our whole group in and one by one asked us who smoked. There were 4 of us who did it but I'm the only one who told the truth so I'm the only one in trouble"** Ryder said apparently Brad was there but he didn't smoke. It was only Ryder and 3 other guys

 **"How could you be so stupid to smoke pot on a school trip"** Dad said

 **"Or at all"** I said

 **"How could you be stupid enough to be the only one to admit it?"** Mel said and we looked at her.

 **"Nice Burke, way to install values"** Dad said

 **"I'm trying to install common sense, you don't have to admit to stuff when you don't have the goods on ya"** Mel said

 **"Anyone wanna play Where's the Politian?"** I said making a reference to Where's Wally? (or Waldo?)

 **"Forgive me for having survival instincts"** Mel said to either dad or me

 **"Guys shouldn't you be focusing on Ryder?"** Lennox said going up to her brother

 **"Yeah and how to deal with all this"** I said

 **"Baby please, let them go at each other no need to focus on me"** Ryder said.

 **"Oh no the focus is on you snoop. Says here there is a disciplinary hearing for Ryder and his parents/guardians tomorrow"** Dad said handing the note to Mel for her to read

 **"This is so bogus, it was Josh who brought the weed. I've never even smoked before. I just figured… you know, what's the harm in trying it"** Ryder said

 **"Oh so your judgement was worse _before_ you smoked pot?"** Mel asked

 **"It says the meetings at 4:20pm"** I said reading the paper.

 **"I'll have to move some stuff but I'll be there"** Mel said

 **"And I'll be there waiting until it's over"** I said

 **"Thanks babe"** Ryder said

 **"I wish I could be there but unfortunately I told the Buchwald's I'd watch their 6 month old baby tomorrow"** Dad said

 **"Didn't even get high. Unless this is all a hallucination and I'm still on the camping trip"** Ryder said pretending it was a hallucination

 **"Welcome home puff daddy"** Dad said smacking him in the head.

* * *

Lennox texted me the next day saying she found the girl and that she worked at the coffee shop called _Grounders_. Now we were waiting for the meeting I was outside the office with Ryder and a pacing Mel all dressed nicely

 **"You look so nice Aunt Mel"** Ryder tried sweet talking but Mel looked at him

 **"Save it"** Mel said

 **"You do though Mel"** I said as I stayed seated next to Ryder, holding his hand with our fingers intertwined

 **"Thanks this is a new blazer"** Mel said straightening her blazer as the vice principal came out of the conference room

 **"Ryder? We're ready for you"** she said as Mel and Ryder stood up and I let go of Ryder's hand.

 **"Your Mrs Scanlon?"** the teacher asked

 **"No I'm his Aunt, Mel Burke. His mother and father aren't available"** Mel said instead of saying 'on the run from the law' and 'prison'

 **"So it's just you?"** she asked

 **"Yep it's just me and his girlfriend"** Mel said.

 **"I'm waiting out here until the meetings over, I don't want to intrude"** I said

 **"No it's ok you can come too"** she said

 **"Ok"** I said holding Ryder's hand again and intertwining our fingers together, giving them a light squeeze to let him know everything's going to be ok. And then dad walked in

 **"I made it, fantastic"** Dad said

 **"Joe!"** Ryder said happily.

 **"Dad, you're here!"** I said smiling.

 **"I thought you said you couldn't-"** Mel started but dad finished it

 **"Well I figured this was a fire extinguisher moment if there ever was one right?"** dad said. OK I don't know what just happened but I'll skip the boring stuff:

So long story short Ryder is suspended for the rest of the year which was 3 months but when we got home from the meeting, the minute we walked in the door Lennox asked us how it went.

 **"Hey dude how'd it go?"** she asked

 **"Oh terrific, I'll be upstairs for the next few years if anybody needs me"** Ryder said walking up the stairs

 **"Babe come on don't be like that!"** I yelled as he left my sight

 **"Expelled or suspended?"** Nex asked

 **"Suspended"** I said

 **"For the rest of the year, it's their 0 tolerance policy"** Mel said **"Man that sucks"** Zander said **"You are so sweet"** Lennox said as they leaned in.

 **"Alright I'm going to go see if Ryder's OK"** I said bolting up the stairs to ignore Lennox and Zander's 'lovey-ness'.

* * *

I got to Ryder's room and knocked on his door which was closed

 **"Come in"** he said and I opened the door

 **"Hey baby"** I said as I entered his room

 **"Hey sweetie"** he said and I closed his door once I was inside his room and sat on his bed.

 **"How you holdin up?"** I asked

 **"I'm not sick sweetie"** he said

 **"I know but you just got suspended for 3 months and I care about you"** I said

 **"Just come here"** he said pulling me so I was lying on his bed

 **"I love you, you know that right?"** he said

 **"I love you too"** I said and we laid there spooning the whole night only coming down for dinner.

* * *

 _Hope you like this first chapter of Book 3_

 _'Hello Boys' - Crowley_

-amber sixx


	2. We Can Be Heroes (3x02)

_I, I will be king_

 _And you, you will be queen_

 _Though nothing, will drive them away_

 _We can beat them, just for one day_

 _We can be heroes, just for one day_

* * *

 **Chrissy's POV:**

So ever since Ryder got suspended for smoking weed (even though he didn't get high) dad has been teaching him and so right now Ryder and I were eating breakfast together, you know eating cereal, holding hands and telling each other how much we'll miss each other given he's stuck here and I have to go to school

 **"I'll miss you"** he said

 **"I'll miss you too, you sure I can't convince my dad to let me stay here for 3 months?** " I asked.

 **"As much as I love for you to stay with me but you need to go to school"** he said kissing my cheek as dad came downstairs with paper in his hand

 **"Ryder! Listen dude I gotta talk to you about this maths test I gave you"** Dad said

 **"What? I tried my hardest"** Ryder said.

 **"You put C for every answer"** Dad said

 **"Was it wrong every time?"** Ryder asked

 **"It wasn't multiple choice"** Dad said

 **"Dad come on, leave him alone"** I said rubbing Ryder's shoulder like I was giving him a massage.

 **"You know I'm getting the feeling you're not really focusing on your school work"** Dad said

 **"Wonder what tipped you off about it"** I mumbled sarcastically as I put my empty bowl on the sink, rinsing it and placing it in the dishwasher for a proper clean

 **"It's cause I'm not there, ever since I got suspended I can't concentrate. I'd never thought I'd say this but I miss school"** Ryder said and I sat back down next to him

 **"Wow are you sick?"** I said feeling his forehead

 **"No"** Ryder told me

 **"You sure? No-one ever says they miss school"** I said.

 **"I feel for you buddy, you know it's just so unfair that on your school field trip you go and smoke pot"** Dad said before going to the fridge.

Lennox walked into the kitchen

 **"Lennox your still at school tell me one thing that's happened there, Chrissy has nothing, throw me a bone"** Ryder said

 **"Um… ok here's something all the cheerleaders you used to like before you met Chrissy, still don't know who you are"** Lennox said getting a roll, ripping it in half and leaving the kitchen

 **"Babe, let's go to your room for a quick make out before I go to hell"** I said getting out of my chair and Ryder just nodded and fell off his chair

 **"You ok?"** I asked as he got up and jogged over to me

 **"Yep. Fine. Let's go"** he said and we ran up to his room and quickly made out.

* * *

After school I spent the whole day with Ryder telling him what happened at school and he helped me with my homework but right now we were making scrambled eggs when Dad came home from a date or something

 **"Ryder, Chrissy it's 10 o'clock at night and your making breakfast"** dad said

 **"I was hungry"** I said shrugging

 **"What's it matter, day and night, I'm here all the time I don't get to see my friends and I have to wait to see my girlfriend all day and I'm surprised she hasn't dumped me for the weed thing"** Ryder said as he continued cooking but stopped again.

 **"Never thought I'd say this but-"** Ryder said

 **"I miss school"** Ryder, dad and I said well dad and I mocked him

 **"You making fun of me?"** Ryder asked

 **"Yeah Chris and I are making fun of you"** dad said

 **"Babe you say it 50 times a day"** I say in a 'Jersey' accent (where dad is from and kinda me too since I am from dad and not like Jersey Shore)

 **"Here's an idea, if you miss school why don't you try doing your school work"** Dad said walking over to the table with Ryder's 'art project' while I put my eggs on a plate.

 **"This art project has been sitting here for 3 days come on look 'use recycled materials to make and assemble that shows something about yourself'"** Dad read off the paper he gave Ryder 3 days ago.

 **"You know maybe I could use a really old tire to say I wish someone would run me over"** Ryder said.

 **"See we're popping now, we're coming up with stuff"** Dad said

 **"Meet you in your room ok babe"** I said kissing his lips before grabbing my plate and heading towards the stairs

 **"Don't start the movie without me"** Ryder said

 **"I won't"** I said as I walked up the stairs to Ryder's room.

* * *

Lennox brought me with her to the tattoo shop to prove to Zander that just because she's a girl doesn't mean she can't have tattoo's and I asked my dad and since he's a laidback guy he said something meaningful (he doesn't want me regretting it later) oh and I'm 17 so hopefully soon this year.

But before she got her tattoo done _permanently_ Zander showed up with 2 designs one for Lennox and one for me, her's was a book with fire in the middle and mine was a camera with 'capture life' in cursive under it but it'll only last for one whole month and then Mel and dad walked into the room

 **"Hey dad and Mel"** I said

 **"Hey Lennox and Chrissy what's new?"** Mel asked as they walked into the kitchen.

 **"Oh not much"** Lennox said as we got out of our chair and Lennox started pulling her hair out of the way so you could see her back and I took my jacket off so I was left in my ripped jeans, combat boots and my Avenged Sevenfold singlet but you could see my arm.

 **"Just our bitchen tattoos"** I finished as Nex and I showed them our tattoos

 **"How much do you love them?"** Lennox asked

 **"Enough to kill the boys who did it"** Dad said

 **"Sweetie how could you do this without talking to me first?"** Mel asked.

 **"And I thought we agreed on 18"** dad said

 **"No you said 17 and you'd come with me, which I am now"** I said

 **"Oh I did?"** Dad asked

 **"Yeah and besides it will wear off in a month"** I told dad

 **"That's not how tattoos work"** dad said

 **"No Zander designed them for Nex and I, but if this is how your reacting to a draw on one, boy I can't wait until I get a permanent one, you know while you're at it why don't you kill Ryder for being my boyfriend for nearly 2 years"** I snapped and I went into my room.

* * *

It's not fair that dad does what he does, when I give Ryder a little kiss or vice versa he cracks it, I get a drawn on tattoo and he cracks it even though next year I will and I mean _will_ get a permanent tattoo and he can't do anything about it. I know I'm overacting but seriously? He's overprotective and it's annoying me that I can't even breathe without him cracking it.

Anyway 5 minutes after I ran to my room, _Green Day_ was blasting through my speakers, sitting on my bed reading _Warm_ Bodies and there was a knock at the door

 **"Chris? Honey? Look I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I still haven't grasped the concept of you not being my little girl anymore"** Dad said sitting on my bed next to me

 **"I'm sorry for overreacting** ** _again_** **"** I said.

 **"Nah it was me that overreacted, you know what? How about I'll keep my comments about you and Ryder to a minimum and if you want a tattoo, piercings, hair cut whatever just tell me"** dad said

 **"Ok"** I said and we had a nice father-daughter hug.

 **"How about I take you to the tattoo shop a month from now and you can get a real one"** Dad said and I lifted my head

 **"Really?"** I asked as I looked at him

 **"Yeah"** dad said smiling

 **"Can you be there when I get it done? You know hold my hand if I get scared"** I asked

 **"What kind of dad would I be if I didn't do that for my baby girl"** Dad said kissing my forehead

 **"Sorry, my big girl"** dad corrected himself.

 **"Joe, Chris- oh there you are, um Lennox said Ryder's spent the whole day in the garage"** Mel trailed off

 **"Let's go check on him"** dad said and we all left my room and headed for the garage.

* * *

When we got to the garage we were all in shock to see Ryder, and why? Because he built a school! He was even doing homework there

 **"Hey buddy, how you doing?"** dad asked putting his hand on Ryder's shoulder acting like Ryder was crazy but if you saw what we saw you would say the same as dad.

 **"Really good actually"** Ryder said while Nex and I looked at the cardboard cut off of me and her

 **"He did that?"** I asked

 **"He got the lip ring perfect, and your hair, the butt and boobs too"** Lennox said

 **"Wow. And babe it smells like school how did you get it to stink like hell?"** I asked

 **"Yeah that's Grilled Cheese… and sexual frustration"** Ryder said which made Lennox and I pat his back

 **"How come you're sitting alone instead of with... your buddies?"** Mel asked.

 **"And why there is a Lennox and Chrissy over there?"** Dad asked as he stood next to a cardboard blonde and brunette

 **"Well Aunt Mel that is the cool kids table and Joe I always see Chrissy across from me where I sit"** Ryder said

 **"You mean you stare"** I said

 **"Come here"** Ryder said getting out of his chair and running over to me and tickling me

 **"You keep this up, you can start building yourself a great college"** Dad said sitting down at the cool kids table.

* * *

 _I hope this is good enough_

 _'A Guy Like That Doesn't Dream About A Girl Like Me' - Ten Inch Hero_

 _\- amber sixx_


	3. A Chance We Can Make It Now (3x03)

_I believe in a thing called love_  
 _Just listen to the rhythm of my heart_  
 _There's a chance we could make it now_  
 _We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down_  
 _I believe in a thing called love_  
 _Ooh!_

* * *

 **Chrissy's POV:**

I've been up in my room cuddling with Ryder because we were looking at old photos I had in my room

 **"Aww you look so cute"** Ryder said pointing to a picture of me with my cousin Marco

 **"What happened to me?"** I asked myself

 **"You got beautiful"** he said giving me a kiss until he broke apart, grabbed my hand and we walked into the kitchen.

 **"Did you say dinner?"** Ryder asked

 **"No"** Dad said

 **"Could you say dinner?"** Ryder asked

 **"Dad, please I'm hungry"** I said

 **"No"** dad said

 **"Man you sound pissed"** I said sitting on the seat at the bench when Lennox came in to the kitchen.

 **"But I will say this, your aunt could have put me up for this really great job but she didn't"** dad said.

 **"Why Mel?"** I asked

 **"Yeah what's up with that Aunt Mel?"** Lennox asked

 **"What? It's a part time thingy and worse it'll take your tutor away from you"** Mel said

 **"Oh no, my hard ass teacher will be in my face a whole lot less boo-freakin-hoo"** Ryder said sarcastically grabbing a box of cereal from the cupboard.

 **"Kid's on board"** dad said

 **"Why are you standing in Dad's way?"** I asked

 **"Fine I'll get you the interview"** Mel said

 **"Thank you guys, nice to know you have my back"** Dad said

 **"Sure, You need a job that gets you back in the position you deserve"** I said making Lennox nod as Ryder stood behind me

 **"Totally agree. But can you manage some dinner?"** Ryder asked.

* * *

Dad went to the interview for the job with Mel, Lennox was with me on the couch as we watched _Teen Wolf_

 **"So I'm kissing Archer Addams"** Lennox said as we still focused on Stiles and Scott in the Motel episode of Season 3

 **"Really?"** I asked

 **"Yep"** she said

 **"For the play?"** I asked

 **"Yep"** she repeated.

So I paused it

 **"Is Zander jealous?"** I asked looking at her after I paused it

 **"No and I thought he would be"** she said frowning

 **"How about I come with you to your rehearsal and record it to show Zander"** I said

 **"Really? That'll work?"** She asked starting to smile

 **"Well it might, hopefully once I show him the recording he might be pissed. But it's Zander"** I said.

 **"Yeah fair point. He was saying how he was going to the beach where we went on our first date"** she told me

 **"Really? What the 2 of you?"** I asked

 **"No, just him… to draw rocks"** she said frowning again

 **"Wow, you have an interesting boyfriend"** I mumbled as I hit play again.

 **"You're boyfriend's Ryder. You could have dated Brad if you weren't with Ryder"** she said

 **"Hey! Ryder is amazing and the best boyfriend. At least he stays with me and doesn't go to the location of our first date to draw it"** I said and she laughed.

 **"But Brad is hot"** Lennox said

 **"I haven't seen him since he was here when Ry got suspended"** I said

 **"Let's text Becky and see if she and Brad wanna stay the night tomorrow?"** Lennox said

 **"Yeah but let's wait for dad and Mel to come back. And this way Ryder won't miss school as much because he'll have his 3 best friends"** I said

 **"3? Don't you mean 2?"** Lennox asked

 **"No apparently I'm his best friend and his girlfriend"** I said and we carried on watching _Teen Wolf._

* * *

The next day I was with Lennox in the drama room for her rehearsal with Archer Addams, Brad and Becky were with us too

 **"So, you're recording this and showing Zander?"** Becky asked

 **"Beckster, Zander is a-"** Brad said about to insult him but Becky and I looked at him while Lennox prepared for the scene.

 **"-Creative guy, that needs to be more in the relationship"** Brad said

 **"Well he seems like he's into the relationship but not like Ryder is"** Becky said.

 **"Yeah, if I was Lennox and Ryder was Zander and I told him I was kissing Archer or you; Brad he would get a little jealous but not Zander"** I said

 **"Alright, I'm ready"** Lennox said as I hit record and she began her dialogue

 **"Oh Alejandro, I shouldn't be here. You shouldn't be here"** Lennox said walking towards the drama teacher and Brad, Becky and I.

 **"No stay. Every moment apart from you is a thousand years, every step away from you is a thousand miles. Kiss me"** Archer said in his character and the drama teacher was mouthing the words as they each spoke

 **"No, my father is in the carriage house and will mostly see us"** Lennox said

 **"I don't care I must have your lips"** Archer said as he (still in his character) kisses Lennox and I'm still recording but I look at Becky who looks at me and we've both got a smirk on our face.

We both look at Brad who's disgusted. I stopped recording and looked at Brad

 **"Dude you've probably done this to all the girls you've kissed"** Becky said

 **"I've only had one girlfriend, Beckster"** Brad said but Becky and I just said 'mmmhmm' really 'That's So Raven' like.

We were in our own conversation we didn't notice the teacher got up, sat back down and called action and Lennox just jumped back into the kiss

 **"The scene Lennox, I meant the whole scene"** she said

 **"Oh of course. Yes words, words are very good too"** Lennox said a bit embarrassed or awkward.

* * *

Mel and dad said it was alright for Becky and Brad to stay the night at ours but Brad is in Ryder's room and Becky and I were bunking in with Lennox. We were at home with Brad and Becky at the table with Ryder and I (Brad brought him some homework from school that they share a class with)

 **"Look what I had flown in just for Joe"** Mel said getting out 3 boxes of pizza from mine and dad's favourite pizza place from Jersey (when he and I visited Grandma we would go there, mum wouldn't even come with us)

 **"Miona's Famous!"** I said happily and Ryder chuckled at me

 **"From Jersey City"** Ryder said as he gets up and stands next to his aunt

 **"So we can order pizza from another state but I can't new sneakers… or 2 plane tickets"** he said

 **"What 2 plane tickets?"** I asked but I was ignored.

 **"It's his favourite, a gift like this clearly says-"** Mel said

 **"I should have told you about the job"** I said

 **"And I'm happy you got the job"** Mel finished

 **"Putting a lot of pressure on a pizza"** Brad said.

Becky and I just chuckled at how her brother and my boyfriend are similar but Brad probably meant it sarcastically.

 **"Yeah but this way I won't actually have to apologise"** Mel said holding up a pizza box

 **"** **Don't worry Chrissy, I got one for you too"** Mel sad handing me a pizza box

 **"Thank Mel"** I said giving her a hug

 **"It's ok"** she said chuckling a little as Ryder and I sat back down and I opened the pizza box.

 **"It smells so good"** I said dreamily

 **"Yeah it does"** Brad said

 **"And this is from Jersey?"** Becky asked

 **"Yep"** I said

 **"Well babe you eat this pizza by yourself and I'll order 2 large ones"** Ryder said

 **"Why 2? You guys could eat a whole box"** I said

 **"Yeah but in case you want some as well"** Ryder said kissing my cheek as he dialled the number.

 **"Your boyfriend is sooo sweet"** Becky said

 **"I know"** I said smiling as I took a bite outta my pizza and we carried on studying when Lennox entered the kitchen.

 **"Hey Lennox"** Mel said as Nex dropped her bag

 **"Lennox? Everything OK?"** Mel asked and Lennox just opened and closed the fridge

 **"Nothing happened. It was just a rehearsal. Who's to say it means anything? Brad, Becky and Chrissy were there. Can we just drop it?"** Lennox said taking her bottle of water and sitting next to me.

 **"Your aunt just asked if everything was ok"** Becky said in her nice, gentle voice

 **"Yeah you could've said you were fine"** I said with a mouthful of pizza. I know… I'm such a lady

 **"Defiantly one of the guys"** Lennox said and dad came into the kitchen

 **"Hey dad** " I said

 **"Hey Chrissy honey. Oh uh I'll take you to the tattoo shop tomorrow after work OK?"** dad said

 **"Ok dad"** I said.

 **"Miss Badass"** Brad said

 **"You're getting a tattoo? And your dad's allowing this?"** Becky asked

 **"Well Lennox and I got one drawn on us and my dad** **flipped his s**t. I said that if that's how he's going to react to a drawn on one, can't wait to see my real one. Then he came up to my room-"** I said but stopped because Lennox spoke

 **"Which was blasting** ** _Green Day_** **"** she pointed out

 **"Yeah and he said that in a month from then he'll take me to a tattoo place and get a real one"** I said.

 **"Maybe I should get one too. I'll come with you"** Brad said but Becky slapped his arm gently as Ryder then looked at his sister

 **"So… there's nothing that didn't happen? Did it not happen with Archer Adams?"** Ryder asked

 **"Oh shut up you're not even at school"** Lennox said

 **"I read the play it's pretty hot. You know a lot of romances start on set because of all them um rehearsing"** Ryder said and Becky, Brad and I shared a look… and a smirk.

 **"That's what happened with Brad and Angelina"** Ryder said

 **"You know nothing… and Chris will never tell you"** Lennox said while I'm still eating

 **"I know Zander's about to find out his Jennifer Aniston"** Ryder said

 **"Alright dude, you've got to get out of the house. Your man cred is dropping"** Brad said making Becky and I nod while Lennox kept glaring at him.

 **"Alright you know what, let's go play video games. Boost that man cred"** Brad said to Ryder and they disappeared until the pizza arrived.

* * *

I went downstairs to get the pizza because I heard the doorbell

 **"I'll be back Becky"** I said and when I was downstairs I opened the door and grabbed the pizza but Ryder and Lennox were there… in the kitchen.

 **"Thank you"** I said to go the pizza guy when I grabbed the pizza and handed him the money as he left. I walked back into the kitchen and put the pizza down as it was burning my hand

 **"Alright, what I'm doing with Archer is acting that looks like kissing but when I kiss Zander that means something because he's the boy I truly care about"** Lennox said while Ryder sat down.

 **"What's this about?"** I asked sitting on Ryder's lap

 **"So in the play is you're acting going to be more believable then it is right now?"** Ryder said resting his head on my shoulder

 **"The pizza's here babe"** I said

 **"Oh ok let's go"** Ryder said as we took the pizza and headed upstairs to where Becky and Brad were.

* * *

The next day dad and I had a 'father-daughter day' we went shopping and now we are at the tattoo shop

 **"Alright have you decided what you want?"** dad asked as we entered the store

 **"Yeah I want Always from Harry Potter but with your name, Marco, Grandma, Aunt Theresa and Ryder under it"** I said.

 **"Ryder?"** Dad asked

 **"Yeah"** I said smiling

 **"You really love him don't you?"** Dad asked

 **"I love him like you loved mum. And I don't care if it's stupid for me to have Ryder tattooed on me. I want to"** I said and dad smiled.

 **"Let's get it done"** dad said

 **"When I get it done, can you hold my hand?"** I asked

 **"Of course"** Dad said and he held my hand the entire time and I am so happy I have my dad.

* * *

After the tattoo (which is on the top of my arm near my shoulder and hurt like a bitch) I was at home and cuddled with Ryder on his bed when Mel called us down

 **"Does it still hurt?"** Ryder asked I had to switch into a tank top so it wouldn't hit my tattoo.

 **"A little"** I said as Ryder sat on the arm and pulled me in between his legs, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his head on the other shoulder as we watched a news report on Mel and dad and how they caught some d-bag that Mel works for stealing money but the news reporter made it seem as it was Mel with a little help from dad who they called a 'disgraced financial wizard' which Ryder, Lennox and I assured him was good and now he's got no job again and stuck being a nanny. Mel even faked interest which made dad look at her with a clenched jaw

 **"Knock that off"** dad said.

* * *

 _Hope you enjoy Chapter 3!_

 _'Joseph Was Jesus's Dad. You've Got Cheese On Your Shirt' - Andy Biersack from Average Joe_

 _-amber sixx_


	4. The Infection Must Die (3x04)

Now if I am to survive

The infection must die

Murder the beast that's been eating me alive

The infection must die

* * *

 **Chrissy's POV:**

Ryder and I were in his room just playing Halo 5 when we were hungry so we came downstairs where Lennox and Zander were sitting at the table.

 **"Hey Ryder, love your short story man"** Zander said.

 **"Wait is this the one you wrote for my dad?"** I asked and Ryder nodded

 **"You guys setting me up?"** Ryder asked and Zander got out of his chair and walked towards Ryder and I while I grabbed an apple and walked towards Lennox.

 **"No. I think it would make a killer graphic novel"** Zander said and Ryder opened the fridge and took out a bottle of water

 **"Maybe I can do some sketches if that's what you're in to?"** Zander offered Ryder and that's when Lennox and I made our way over to our boyfriends.

 **"Wait, what? You wanna team up with my creepy little brother? Have you been huffing your markers?"** Lennox asked Zander

 **"You really wanna work with me?"** Ryder asked.

 **"Yeah sure"** Zander said

 **"Awesome, alright just let me clear my calendar"** Ryder said looked at his phone than said

 **"Done"** and put his phone back in his pocket

 **"We can start right now. So uh so how do you see this guy?"** Zander asked Ryder as they both walked over to the chairs leaving Lennox and I just looking at them

 **"Uh he's about my height, my build, brown hair"** Ryder said.

 **"That's you Ry"** I said

 **"So just like you but girls go out with him?"** Zander said

 **"Actually one girl"** Ryder said

 **"Is that Christina?"** Zander asked. I raised an eyebrow and Lennox looked at me than back at her boyfriend and my boyfriend

 **"Man you totally get him"** Ryder said.

 **"Wow. The Origin Story of the Justice League of nerds"** Lennox said before taking my hand well, my wrist as we walked into the living room where sat her Aunt Mel.

 **"Oh my god, boys get excited about the most stupid and useless things"** Lennox said as we walked over to Mel who was sitting on the couch with both feet up and looking at her iPad screen.

 **"Ooh, jacket with lots of zippers"** Lennox said excitedly

 **"Yeah boys get excited about stupid and useless things"** I said with a smirk as I looked at my Instagram feed to see a replica of the philosophers stone from _Harry Potter_

 **"The stone"** I gasped happily.

 **"Yeah and boys gets excited about stupid and useless things"** Lennox repeated to me.

 **"Did you see those buckles?"** Mel asked

 **"Those buckles are hot"** Lennox said

 **"I wanna have babies with those buckles"** Mel said and I looked at them weirdly

 **"Are you gonna buy it?"** I asked

 **"Of course I'm going to buy it. I have a responsibility to my constituents; to look amazing"** Mel said gesturing to herself before singing **"Add to cart"**.

And then dad walked in **"Hello ladies"** dad said happily.

 **"Hello"** I said

 **"Hey"** Lennox said as dad practically skipped past me and kissed my head

 **"My beautiful daughter"** dad said

 **"Your 'look at me' walk is back"** I said noticing his hop in his step.

 **"I guess you're feeling better?"** Mel asked getting off the couch and leaving her iPad on the couch

 **"Yeah I saw this chiropractor; Chelsea and I cannot tell you how amazing she is"** dad said.

 **"Knowing you, you can and you will father dear"** I said

 **"Oh. Joe met a cute girl. We know how this one goes"** Lennox said as we both got up from our places and walked next to our family member; me with dad and Lennox with Mel.

 **"It'll be over soon"** Lennox said taking a stand next to her aunt

 **"The relationship not the story in case you were mistaken. Dad could write a book from the story. Maybe even a whole series like _Harry_ _Potter_ " **I said then me and Lennox bolted up the stairs to Skype Becky.

* * *

I was reading **_A Dance with Dragons_** in my room while listening to _The Ramones_ in my headphones on when Ryder burst through the door

 **"Honey can I ask you a question?"** Ryder said walking in and closing the door

 **"You just did, but sure baby"** I said pulling my headphones off so they hung around my neck and patted the bed next to me and he sat down.

 **"Can you please help with my comic? Zander has brought Lennox into this and if he gets his writer of a girlfriend than I want my more creative girlfriend"** Ryder said.

 **"How am I creative?"** I asked with a raised eyebrow

 **"Honey you held a create festival last year, you got an A on all creative writing stories in school, you can draw and very good at singing"** Ryder said grabbing my hand, taking it in his and kissed my hand.

 **"Ok fine"** I said

 **"Yes! Also you and Lennox are the same age so it might be better for you to work with her"** Ryder said. Lennox and I are indeed the same age, both turning 18 soon.

* * *

Ryder and I walked downstairs, I still had my headphones around my neck and my finger in between my book to hold my place.

 **"Well if your girlfriend gets to look at our story than mine and more creative gets to as well"** Ryder said and I sat next to Ryder. Ryder gave me a spare piece of paper and put it in my book then grabbed my phone from my pocket to turn down my music which was loud enough that Lennox could hear it.

I picked up many sketches and parts of the story

 **"Nex may I see that?"** I asked

 **"Of course"** she said handing it to me than standing behind Zander putting hands on his shoulders.

 **"Ry baby do you have the original? To compare"** I said and Ryder grabbed the original from the floor.

I read through both while Zander, Lennox and Ryder looked at me in quiet until I crumpled Lennox's idea.

 **"That wasn't mine, wasn't it?"** Lennox asked

 **"Yeah it was. Ryder's was more interesting and engaged me to read more unlike your little essay"** I said and Lennox looked at me like I offended her.

 **"What do you know about stories?"** Lennox asked

 **"Seriously? You've known me for a while now and what creative things have I done compared to you?"** I asked.

 **"If you need help; it's a create festival which showed her work too, she has many stories in her room, her own photography on the wall, a good singing voice, designs everywhere, acing all classes including art, music, computing while you run a blog to express your issues"** Ryder said standing behind me with arms wrapped around my waist with his head on my shoulder and giving me a quick kiss on my cheek.

 **"You should be lucky we're like sisters"** Lennox said before kissing Zanders head and leaving but coming back again to ask Zander:

 **"Your sketch of HomeBoy, can you make it less 80s cliché?"** before leaving again.

Ryder sat down and pulled me close to him so now I was leaning on him as he stayed seated.

 **"OK. She's gotta go"** Zander said to Lennox

 **"Finally"** Ryder said throwing his arms up in the air and I kissed his head.

 **"You had good ideas Chrissy"** Zander said.

 **"Aww thanks"** I said then I kissed Ryder's lips very softly before grabbing my book and turning around to start heading towards the kitchen to get food to then head back to my room when Ryder grabbed my hand

 **"Stay?"** he asked

 **"Fine"** I said jokingly before sitting on his lap and helping them with their story/ comic thing.

* * *

I was in my room when I thought I heard the doorbell so I ran downstairs

 **"I came by to meet the other women in Joe's life"** the lady said

 **"Mel who's there?"** I said but got halfway down the stairs and the lady looked at me

 **"This is Chelsea, the vir-very good chiropractor"** Mel said holding a plate of food

 **"Oh hi"** I said reaching the bottom of the stairs.

 **"So you're Chrissy? Joe's lovely Chrissy?"** Chelsea asked me

 **"Yeah that's me. Has dad said that?"** I asked

 **"Yeah he said that he has a lovely daughter and he's proud of you for what you do"** Chelsea said

 **"Oh really?"** I said. Dad doesn't really say that until the 3 or 4th time he sees them or they meet me.

 **"So you're the other woman in Joe's life?"** Chelsea asked Mel who closed the door

 **"I'm not the other woman, I've never done anything with Joe"** Mel said walking over to me and Chelsea and took a spot next to me while still holding the food.

 **"Neither have I"** Chelsea said with open arms and a smile.

 **"It's ok if I laugh to right?"** Mel asked chuckling before going serious.

 **"Of course"** Chelsea said. I just stood there with a raised eyebrow as I looked at this scene in front of me.

 **"Cause I know you're a, you know"** Mel said. I don't know; is she a mermaid? Vampire? Shapeshifter? Yellow eyed demon?

 **"You can say it: vir-gin. It's not a bad word"** Chelsea said. Oooh now I get it, that's why dad's been jogging a lot more lately and just being plain crazy.

 **"Well it was in my high school"** Mel mumbled as she walked over to an armchair and I offered Chelsea to take a seat.

 **"So I'm gonna go do some more homework but let me know if I need to start making mother day cards for her"** I whispered to Mel before she sat down and she chuckled

 **"Alright"** Mel said.

 **"See you later Chelsea"** I said looking back at Chelsea seated on the couch as I waved and she waved back

 **"See you soon Chrissy"** Chelsea said waving.

* * *

Later that day like maybe a couple of hours after she showed up at Mel's, dad dragged me with him and Chelsea to the milkshake place. Dad collected the milkshakes while I did some more English homework questions.

 **"Chrissy honey, please as much as I love the fact you're doing homework and getting good grades but come on, your with your dad and company"** dad said so I closed my book, put my questions in the binder and then closed my binder and put both my binder and pen in my bag.

 **"Sorry dad"** I said

 **"It's alright. Here's your milkshake"** dad said handing me mine and Chelsea spoke up

 **"Oh my god, this is so embarrassing"** Chelsea said.

I was already drinking my milkshake **"What?"** dad asked

 **"My friend Tawney just posted this video of me at aerobics. I totally forgot my sports bra"** Chelsea said looking at her phone as she chuckled. Dad's face on the other hand looked serious.

 **"You what?"** dad asked

 **"I'm bouncing all over the place"** Chelsea said showing dad the video and I looked up from my drink and saw the video.

 **"Yeah you are. Ok let's just put this phone away, Chelsea"** dad said taking her phone, locking it and placing it on the table next to me and him.

 **"Look I gotta- gotta tell you something ok? And this is never really easy to say to someone"** dad said.

 **"Do you smell smoke?"** Chelsea asked stopping dad and got up. I looked up and saw smoke coming out of a building.

 **"That stores on fire"** I asked

 **"Call 911"** dad said to Chelsea

 **"Chris, stay here"** dad said and I got up and stood next to Chelsea as she dialed 911 and dad got a fire extinguisher

 **"Joe"** Chelsea said in disbelief.

 **"No, no, no I'mma handle this. You stay here with my daughter where there's no sex. Danger? What did I say? Sex? I meant danger"** dad said before running to stop the fire as the alarm blared.

* * *

The next day Ryder and Zander were at the table again doing the graphic novel while I sat at the kitchen bench with a coffee and my pen, binder/book and laptop open. Seriously it looked as if it were a Tumblr aesthetic or something.

Well Lennox walked past and gave me a hug and then proceeded to go over to our boyfriends. I; on the other hand, stayed where I was watching the scene go down.

 **"Ready to go over the new ending?"** Lennox asked as she stopped next to Zander while I sipped my coffee. Boy I'm turning into a Gilmore girl it's ridiculous.

Zander and Ryder looked at each other and nodded before speaking to Lennox. Zander got up next to his girlfriend

 **"Lennox. It's been really great working with you on this project but there's something I gotta tell you and it's not easy for me to say"** Zander said

 **"What?"** Lennox asked

 **"Ryder wants you out. I tried to talk him and said we need you"** Zander said as he started babbling.

Lennox looked at her brother.

 **"Is this true?"** She asked him

 **"Yeah, uh that's all me. Zander begged me to keep you on but I told him either we kick you off or dismiss the whole thing"** Ryder said

 **"Oh whatever. I didn't want to be part of this stupid comic anyway. Thanks for sticking up for me babe"** Lennox said gathering her laptop and leaned into Zander.

Zander kissed her forehead

 **"Yeah"** Zander said

 **"And you; I know where you sleep"** Lennox said to Ryder who doesn't seemed bothered by the threat but he was more confused if anything else.

 **"Coffee?"** I asked Lennox as she pulled up a chair next to me

 **"Of course. Thanks Chris"** Lennox said sitting down and opening her laptop and I got off my chair and started making her a coffee and re filling mine.

* * *

 _Hope you enjoy the very late chapter :)_

 _'People are particularly stupid today, i can't talk to any more of them' Michel (Gilmore Girls)_

 _-amber sixx_


End file.
